


Drabble Dump

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing, Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Puns, Crossover, Drabble, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles: random topics, pairings, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q/T Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy 3x4 moment  
> (3x4, 1x2)

I was really happy for them when I’d heard Quatre and Trowa had hooked up during the war. I then made it my business to help them through the rough patch they’d had just after. Between Tro randomly going off to hang out with the circus troupe occasionally and Q spending way too much time in meetings, it was difficult for them to find time for each other. A few night crying sessions and morning coffee talks later, they eventually worked it all out. The end result though, was them becoming one of those sickeningly sweet couples. I’m talking pink cotton candy fluff level. Which is how I found myself in this situation.

Q had offered, or at least his version of offering which makes it sound like it’s all your decision but it’s really not, to let me stay at his place for the week. Preventers had decided to have Ro go on some mission with Fei. Now, don’t get me wrong, Ro can kick ass any day of the week, but that didn’t really help me get over my little teeny problem about all my loved ones dying on me, ya know? So, I get a little... well, crazy I guess, when he’s on a mission without me. To keep me from pulling all my hair out, Q decided it’d be best if I stayed with him. Unfortunately, Tro decided to make one of his unscheduled visits at the same time.

I had just gone a few laps in Q’s Olympic-sized swimming pool and was heading back to my suite to get the chlorine outta my hair when I heard giggling coming from the dining room. Now, curiosity killed the cat and all that shit, but since I’m not a cat I quietly made my way up to the door to peek inside. Q and Tro were there, a pair of chairs pulled out from the table just enough to angle towards each other, with a strawberry pie on the table next to them. I had shown up just in time to catch Tro run his finger through the whip cream and boop Q on the nose with it. Q started giggling again. Then Tro reached one of his long-fingered hands behind the nap of Q’s neck, threading it through the base of his hair and slowly started to pull him forward while Tro started to lean in. I swallowed, finding my mouth suddenly dry as I watched him lick the cream off Q’s nose with this intense look in his eyes. He started to pull back, a smirk like a contented cat on his face.

Q reached over and dug his slim fingers into the pie, pulling out a berry half covered in red syrup and whip cream. He brought it up to feed it to Tro, running it along his lips first to cover them in the sugary mixture. Then he was the one running his fingers through hair as he reached both hands up to grip the back of Tro’s head, pulling them back to meet in the middle. Between a mix of open-mouthed kisses and little licks like a kitten, he cleaned off Tro’s lips. I groaned and felt a tent forming in my swim trunks. I ran the rest of the way to my room.

This is gonna be a long fuckin’ week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tend to refer to Quatre as “qtpie” in my notes, and one day at 3 in the morning, I decided that’d make an awesome pun.
> 
> I apologise for nothing.


	2. High by the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre takes time out for himself  
> (no pairings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr music video prompt  
> [High by the Beach by Lana Del Ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnxpHIl5Ynw)

They were always asking him to fix this problem, to donate to that charity. Asking to go on record to support this politician or promote that cause. Always asking, asking, asking. Everyone wanted a piece of his influence, a part of his money. He was an ideal to be traded, a commodity. No longer a person.

So he left.

He still had a few of the accounts open leftover from the war. Accounts under false identities, untraceable. He bought himself a small place by a beach, far, far from where all his responsibilities lie. He went there to get away from it all. To ignore the requests, the demands, the invitations, and the begging.

He wasn’t going to be The Quatre Raberba Winner for awhile.


	3. The Best Handgun There Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero meets his new partners [Soul Eater AU]  
> (1x2x3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self prompt:  
> "Can you imagine meister-in-training, Heero, being told again and again about how important his weapon is and how he should respect and care for his weapon, etc. Then after a personality test, he gets paired with Duo."

Heero glanced down at his assessment results, seeing that he had been partnered with two weapons.

> Trowa Barton - Gun (9mm)  
>  Duo Maxwell - Gun (9mm)

Dual handguns. Not really surprising. He checked the time on his watch. 3:08PM The woman who handed him his assessment report informed him his new partners would meet him in room 312 at 3:15. He picked up his pace.

At exactly 3:10PM he pushed open the door to room 312 to find a classroom. Desks set in mostly straight rows. And a young man leaning against the far wall, between the two large windows. As the door made a light thwump when it pulled closed, the man glanced up, directing a small nod towards Heero before returning to his lowered-chin, eyes-closed laid back position. He wasn’t exactly tall, but he definitely had a few inches on Heero’s less than stellar height. He had a shock of brown hair that fell across half his face. Heero had noted his one visible eye was a vivid green when he had glanced up. Heero leaned against one of the desks to wait for his other partner.

At 3:18PM the door once again was opened and another man blew into the room with a rushed, “Sorry I’m late!” He continued his forward momentum until he was standing before Heero, where he jammed his thumbs in his back pockets and rocked back on his heels. “I already know Tro, so you must be Heero. I’m Duo Maxwell. Nice ta meetcha!” He thrust one of his hands practically in Heero’s face.

Heero stood, ignoring the outreached palm. “I can see why I was paired with him.” He pointed towards Trowa before crossing his arms and glaring at Duo. “But there must be a mistake here.”

Duo cocked his head. “You are Heero Yuy, right?” Heero nodded. “Then nope. All’s good. Your personality test said we were a 94% match. You ‘n Tro are 89% and me ‘n Tro are 91%, and your weapons test showed you’re most proficient at handguns.” A puckish smile spread across his face. “And I’m the best handgun there is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are unfamiliar with Soul Eater, pretty much it has people who can turn into weapons and other people trained to fight with them.


End file.
